The embodiments herein relate generally to medical equipment and an orthosis and/or prosthesis.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, an individual with any pathology that created a problem to normal gait kinematics may have an inability to control tibial progression, control hyperextension and/or have the inability to push off their forefoot in late stance for proper propulsion. Furthermore, complications to gait kinematics can also include uncontrolled femoral rotation, uncontrolled genu valgum, undue knee flexion and dorsiflexion. Embodiments of the disclosed invention can be used for supporting, aligning, preventing, or correcting deformities such as this.